rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemesis Malus
Nemesis Malus is a character created and played by Stellybum. She is a Vystrelit Greater Demon whose age has been lost from the records. Appearance Humanoid Nemesis Malus, at first glance, is easily considered drop-dead-gorgeous. She stands at 5'7" from head to toe. Her long, thick black hair hangs in whisps in her face, often pinned up in the back with silver pins ( also used as weaponry in some situations ). Other times, it hangs over one shoulder and over her left eye. Her come-hither eyes are a velvety black color completely, bearing no whites or iris. Nemesis' face bears no particular sharp features, though they can also not be considered truly soft. Her face is covered, at most times, with a simple cloth mask. Upon removal of this mask, one finds Nemesis' smile a fearful sight. Each of one of her teeth appears to have been filed down, purposefully, to razor sharp points, giving her a "mouth full of daggers" smile. Purple appears to be Nemesis' favorite color, as she wears it constantly. Most recently she can be seen sporting a simple, thin purple top that covers little of her torso. Under this top, just barely seen peeking past the hem of the purple cloth, is a deep 'X' shaped scar which wraps from her shoulders, crossing between her chest, down to disappear as it wraps around just above her hips. Over her shoulders rests the bleached-white shoulderbone of a very large creature, a Pytica bird's shoulder specifically, though this would be unrecognizable to any being not from her home realm of Vystrelit. Embedded into the bone are several multicolored stones, for decorative purposes only. Hanging down around Nemesis' neck is an amulet, its origin unknown as well as its purpose, to all but her siblings. Nemesis' pants are also purple, matching the cloth around her torso. Around her waist hangs a thick leather belt, a small and wickedly bent and jagged piece of metal hanging from it. Black leather straps adorn her thighs, holding many small knives and jagged metal tools. On her hands, Nemesis wears a pair of purple gloves, the fingertips removed and small silver spikes attached to each knuckle. On her feet rest a pair of tall and black high-heeled boots, double-pronged and razor sharp hooks protruding from the toes. Around Nemesis' exposed upper arms are deep ringed scars, as well as on her wrists, though these are hidden by her gloves. Her ankles and thighs also bear these odd ringed scars. Hidden by her gloves, Nemeses bears two tattoos, one on each wrist, just above her scars. One tattoo reads Morsus, the other Capio. What these tattoos mean is unknown to all but her siblings. Demonic Nemesis' demonic form is thus far, unseen. That being the case, it will not be recorded until it has been made known to others. Personality Nemesis is a dark and hateful being. She doesn’t care for anyone in a particularly notable way, though she’s made strong connections with some of the people she’s met. She takes a particular joy in the art of torture, for several reasons. Sometimes, her hate fuels her actions, other times, her curiosity. Nemesis does not enjoy the idea of killing, in fact she hates it. Still, she will kill when she has to, and she never feels bad when a victim dies of pain or blood loss. Family *Father - Unknown, Deceased. *Mother - Unknown, Deceased. *Brother - Auron Malus, Whereabouts Unknown. *Brother - Asmodeus Malus, Whereabouts Unknown. History Before the Escape Nemesis Malus was born into a desolate realm known as Vystrelit. Vystrelit being a more societal community than that of others of the demonic races, the demons followed a class system much like that of human society. That being the case, Nemesis was the first of three demonic children born to a Greater Demon family. As was customary for Greater Demons, Nemesis was raised to praise the great Lord Atriark Dimoni, the ruler of Vystrelit, and to serve him in whatever way she was deemed fit. Being that she was a demon of high stature and striking beauty in both her humaniod and demonic ( by demon standards at least ) forms, she was enlisted to serve in Castle Dimoni, as one of many concubines to the great Lord, once she had reached a suitable age. This did not please Nemesis, and upon learning how near to her this fate was, she sought an escape. With the help of a powerful Keino Lesser Demon, Nemesis, along with her younger brother, Auron, crossed planes. They ran to the only realm known to the Vystrelit, besides their own, seeking refuge in Gielinor. It was common knowledge, at the time, that crossing to Gielinor was forbidden, as Atriark had once tried to claim the realm as his own and been shamed with defeat. The siblings were only in Gielinor for a short time, barely able to make any sort of presence known to the inhabitants of the realm, before Atriark was able to capture them and have them returned to Vystrelit. Upon returning to Vystrelit, the two were thrown into a prison constructed for traitors to the great Lord. Here, the siblings were tortured for decades, bruised and broken. Asmodeus Malus, another of Nemesis' brothers, returned to Vystrelit after being himself a prisoner, trapped in the body of human on Gielinor and serving under the hand of a banshee known as Morrigan, though his reason for having traveled to Gielinor at all is unknown. Asmodeus found his return to be greeted with bad news, delievered by the Keino responsible for his siblings' escapes. His siblings were imprisoned as traitors these many years. Immediately, Asmodeus set out to free the two, tearing down many demons in his path. Asmodeus reached his brother, Auron, and freed him, and the two fought off demons and hellhound guards, all the while searching for their older sister. Auron was finally able to locate Nemesis, just in time to rescue her from being ravished by her jailor. Together the three siblings tore their way through the followers of Atriark. Nemesis and Auron were separated from their brother, Asmodeus, for a short time, at which time they were confronted by their parents. The two felt no remorse as they cut their mother and father down in cold blood. The Malus siblings escaped once again to Gielinor, being sure to be more careful this time around. They took the Keino Lesser who'd helped them into the realm with them, where they created three amulets, enchanted to dim their power enough to be nearly impossible to be found by the other Vystrelit demons they knew would be hunting them. A New Realm Nemesis found herself in a world she barely knew, barely even remembered. She was torn and broken, her body marred with scars and blood. Though demons were always a heartless race, something in Nemesis Malus had snapped by the time she'd been freed from her prison. She was nothing more than a shell, a cold and hollow body. She wished for nothing more than to make others this way. For a time, Nemesis stayed with her brothers, traveling Gielinor in secrecy. Not long after, though, her long time rivalry with her brother, Asmodeus, sparked, ignited with more hate than ever before. The two fought constantly, and not long after, Nemesis parted from the others, going to find her own life amongst the inhabitants of Gielinor. For a few short years she spent her life alone, roaming and subjecting the Gielinorian people to any type of torture she felt necessary. After some time looking for victims, raising havoc, and destroying lives, Nemesis found her way to Morytania. In Canifis, she met a coven of vampyres, known as the Dragomir, whom she befriended. She often visited the coven, lending them aide in times of need and growing more attached with each visit. Recently, Nemesis has run back into her brother, Asmodeus. They’ve had a surprisingly civil discussion with each other and Nemesis has learned of Asmodeus’ plans for Gielinor. Agreeing to help him, in exchange for furthering her own goals, Nemesis has traveled back to Canifis to enlist the help of the Dragomir coven as well. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Category:Retired